


北京未落的雪

by LilianChen



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianChen/pseuds/LilianChen
Summary: N年前AI测试“冬夜未落的雪”第一弹Character： 高瀚宇 季肖冰Relationship：高瀚宇/季肖冰Attention ：  半现实向ooc  大名预警  内涵某s姓女士预警骨朵后速写  渣文笔且未复健





	北京未落的雪

N年前AI测试“冬夜未落的雪”第一弹  
Character： 高瀚宇 季肖冰   
Relationship：高瀚宇/季肖冰  
Attention ： 半现实向ooc 大名预警 内涵某s姓女士预警  
骨朵后速写 渣文笔且未复健

跨年夜的时候，整个城市也并没有陷入一场狂欢仪式。晚十点，所有的商圈想退潮一般落下一道一道的闸门，稀稀落落的情侣从电影院和shopping centre 散入街角的酒店。只有五道口和三里屯的灯光还在晃人。  
2018年末的北京最后也没有盼来一场初雪。

季肖冰在早就冷得发疼的北方城市里几乎要忘记了北京这个冬天还没有下雪。  
“老板，金骨朵这边在跟我们确认行程了。1.12下午四点半开始，我们具体的入场场次还没有确定，给导演这边沟通了，我们有两天假，1.11晚上下戏之后夜班飞机到北京，看过天气预报应该不会严重晚点，大约在晚上两点左右入住主办方酒店，第二天上午和白总、施导见面吃午餐，下午两点钟开始做造型，四点十五出发，四点半到场馆候场。”  
“唔，跟这边导演都说好了吗？”  
“没问题！导演可高兴了，让您到时候帮忙宣传宣传。”  
“那你到时候给我那几天有对手戏的几个老师送点东西去。”  
“记住了！老板！”

吉林是的确够冷的。  
季肖冰坐在床边，单穿着一件羊毛开衫，搓了搓手摸了摸窗玻璃。  
玻璃外边沾着厚厚的几块雪，这是在北纬四十度的景色，无论如何也不该是长江流域所能见到的。  
思及此，他自然而然的掏出手机——他拍景色的技术到是比自拍水准高了不止半点。  
¬¬「吉林的大雪[转圈] 」  
季肖冰发完微信就把手机搁在床边，自顾自洗澡去了，等他擦着头发回来看，又是十几条未读。  
「哇，好神奇」  
「上海看着不冷其实很冻人诶」  
……   
「大爷大爷你别着凉啦」  
……  
「大爷，112见」  
他嘴角不自觉地弯了弯，掩饰什么似的，急急慌慌舔了一下下唇。  
「嗯，晚安」

1.12北京会下雪吗？

不会。  
北京的天气干燥得焦人，暖气烧得人昏昏欲睡。行道树较南方本就低矮了许多，此时尽数光秃秃的，看着觉得荒芜，好像山雨该来，却连风也没见着。  
是了，该下雪了。明明是带着大大小小尘埃雾霾的雪，却白得干干净净，就像白羽瞳的衣服。一下雪，什么萧索、干燥都没有了，连蠢蠢欲动想嘘寒问暖的兄弟情都能被严严实实地裹住。

国内的航班还没有完全覆盖WiFi，直到飞机落地在轨道上剐蹭，季肖冰才打开手机。  
叮~  
「注意点安全，小姑娘们在机场呢，做好准备。」  
「好，我落地了」  
对面一时没有消息。

季肖冰一路上在后座没有说话，冷冷在前排又重申了一遍第二天的安排，也闭上了嘴。

——老板入戏后酷炫狂霸拽不敢开口怎么办，在线等QAQ！！  
季肖冰的确最近变得愈发高冷，听完了工作汇报，捏了捏眉心就把手搭在了腿上闭目养神。  
“老板，到了。”  
季肖冰睁开眼睛，眼白有点泛红，但是没有一点困意，酒店外墙金色的光泛滥地溢出来，在他的眼睛里流动。  
他下了车，目不斜视地往酒店里走，冷冷抱着平板快步跟在大爷身后。上台阶时，大爷突然脚步一顿，冷冷险些当场扑街，立刻摆出“静候圣旨”的表情。  
“这次的造型还是刘姐吗？”  
“对的老板！定制的西装实物图发给她看过了，有什么别的要求没？”  
“唔，让她帮我把头发弄绿的吧。”  
“嗯？？不是，老板？？诶……”  
“就这样，没别的了，早点休息吧。”  
冷冷觉得北京虽然没有下雪，却似乎有点吹雪风。

高瀚宇是直到上红毯前两分钟才最后确认了没办法和大爷一起走红毯的事实。  
从进入会场之后，高瀚宇就觉得有点儿身不由己。领过好几次奖，每一次是在状态的，每次都跟断片儿了似的。所幸，他一个18线也没人笑话，领奖的时候把制作人导演粉丝轮次感谢一遍也就罢了。  
大爷今天看上去好A。  
大爷怎么又冷冷的。  
他突然攥紧了手心的汗，忍不住打开了微博，却意外地看见了自己领奖时的表情。

爱情就像午夜的阳光，比杀人的重罪更加难以隐藏。

这个表情管理别说做偶像了，这点演技怕是辜负了努力派演员的身份。  
季肖冰看着自己发言时控制不住地舔唇也没能掩饰住的笑容，无比感谢自己早早计划好的搭档说辞。  
他年纪大，这份告白，就让他来铺排。  
北京到现在都没下雪，连寒流都有点退却的意思，互相取暖早就没了托词借口。

 

「老高，结束之后在酒店2楼等我一下。」  
「好 怎么了，有事？」  
「嗯」  
上方反反复复地显示着 “正在输入”，终于。  
「……是第二季的事儿？」  
季肖冰突然不知道怎么接话，把手机抬到略高于眉骨的位置端详了一下，又放下，手臂落下的时候，手机刮过心口位置。  
总不能，说是去告白的吧。  
「嗯」  
季肖冰好像从来没考虑过今天第二季已经官宣，而且上午白总已经透露过打算启用原班人马的意图。如果失败，到时相见岂不……  
可他没有考虑过失败的可能性。人的心会跳，他能感觉得到。  
有些律动，天生合该一样。

窗外刮着大风，小树枝打在楼道末端的换气玻璃上，挂出一条别扭的声音。  
“这破天气，刮风不下雪。”季肖冰低声骂了一句。

“大爷！”  
楼道口传来一声兴奋过度的欢脱喊声，季肖冰忍不住弯了弯眼睛，连头顶孔雀绿的发梢都摆了摆。  
“你先平复一下，我有大事儿告诉你。”  
“我听着。”高瀚宇隐隐预感到什么，深呼吸了两口，凤眼都瞪圆了，两眼亮晶晶地望着面前的人、  
啧，我大爷真持靓行凶。  
“老高，嗯，你觉得……我俩怎么样”  
“……大爷，我知道你今晚有些不舒服的，等工作室办起来就好了，你别担心，我会帮忙的，有了自己的工作室就好说话了，你看那帮小姑娘高兴成什么样儿了，你别念在心上。”  
“不是……”季肖冰头疼地揉了揉额角。  
高瀚宇看着这幅样子有点犹豫地把手伸了过去，帮着轻轻揉了揉他的太阳穴，却不料被反手抓住了手腕。  
“老高，唉，我不知道怎么说，唉……”  
“高瀚宇，我喜欢你。”  
“就是，那种喜欢。”  
季肖冰说完了，退后了一步，退到一个他觉得不会给高瀚宇造成压迫的距离，安安静静地盯着高瀚宇领口的插花孔，没有俗套的说“如果你觉得不合适，就当做这句话没有出口。”  
他季肖冰敢说敢做，没想过失败的后果。  
高瀚宇耳朵尖刷一下红了，抬起头的一下子，整张脸上五官都笑成一团。  
季肖冰说是不怂，此刻也轻轻舒了一口气，高瀚宇脸上的潮红晕染到了他的脖颈。  
他低着头看到黑色皮鞋在地摊上留下的凹痕步步逼近。  
“大爷，我被你抢先了怎么办啊~”软软糯糯的声音就像刚睁眼的奶狗撒娇。

他们于是在暖气片旁边交换了一个吻。  
所有的记者、奖品、光芒都被阻隔在那一场未落的雪外。

北京的天气其实好极了，没有下雪的日子，一切一切的心思和爱意都赤裸裸的暴露在干燥的空气里，扑了满面。  
开玩笑，连白羽瞳的衣服都盖不住的骚动，区区雾霾区的雪，还能盖得过去？


End file.
